battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
8-Ball
8-Ball is a contestant on Battle for BFDI (BFB). He is one of the former 30 recommended characters who had a chance at joining the game during The Reveal and Reveal Novum. However, he failed to become a contestant, receiving only eight votes (ironically) and placing 15th, along with Book. 8-Ball also had a chance to join BFDIA, but he placed 29th with only 154 votes and was flung into the LOL. In Lick Your Way to Freedom, the team known as A Better Name Than That appointed him as the new and current team leader, due to Golf Ball not treating Grassy and other's with respect. Appearance 8-Ball appears to be an 8-billiard ball, a ball used to play Pool, a table game. 8-Ball was not redesigned in IDFB. Changes BFDI 15 * 8-Ball has legs, but no arms. * 8-Ball's 8 is toward the left. BFDI 17 * 8-Ball's 8 is toward the top. * 8-Ball has a shine gradient toward the top. * 8-Ball loses his legs. IDFB * 8-Ball's body is a bit brighter. * 8 Ball's asset is mirrored. * 8-Ball moves by rolling. Personality 8-Ball is usually somewhat quiet, although he always wants everyone to know that he does not have a favorite number. He has a bland, metallic, monotone voice. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, 8-Ball successfully manages the team after Golf Ball's death without being too controlling or bossy. 8-Ball's excellent leadership gives him the title of team captain in Lick Your Way to Freedom. Deaths *Reveal Novum: Is crushed by the sun with the other recommended characters in the LOL. Trivia *'''Running Gag: '''In BFB, almost all of 8-Ball's lines start with "I don't have a favorite number." *In No More Snow!, he can be seen in the forest. *8-Ball is the first out of Season 4 contestants when sorted in alphabetical order. *8-Ball can chomp down on jawbreakers, as shown in Lick Your Way to Freedom. *8-Ball is the only recommended character who joined BFB not to get a redesign. *8-Ball moves by rolling around. *8-Ball is the new leader of A Better Name Than That, after replacing Golf Ball. **When Golf Ball tries to give commands, he gives the opposite of what Golf Ball says. Gallery 8-Ball_Idol.png|8-Ball's asset Bell8ballgrassyrubybook.png|8-Ball with Grassy and Bell while the contestants run from Evil Leafy 8-balltitle.png|8-Ball's joining audition 8ball mini.png|8-Ball's voting card (BFDI 17) Images 223.jpg 8-Ball.jpeg|8-Ball, eliminated in BFDIA 1 8-Ball.PNG Battle_for_Dream_Island_Episode_17_The_Reveal.gif|"I don't have a favorite number, i really don't." 8-ball.PNG|8-Ball's voting card (IDFB 1) Screenshot_20170604-161858.jpg|8-Ball Falling My Favourite Number is 79.png Simpler.png|8-ball in BFDI 15 8-ball wiki pose.png|IDFB 8-ball.png Contestants arguing about the dead contestants.png 8-ball-0.PNG|8-Ball in BFB Post credits scene.PNG TLC full count.png 8-Ball eats a Jawbreaker.jpg We found Golf Ball.png|We found Golf Ball Screenshot 2017-12-01 at 5.07.34 PM.png Screenshot 2017-12-09 at 8.45.54 AM.png 8-Ball in BFB 3.png 8-Ball closing eyes.png Category:Characters Category:Recommended Characters Category:Limbless Category:Armless Category:Legless Category:IDFB TLC Category:Voiced by Cary Huang Category:Males Category:Season 4 Contestants Category:A Better Name Than That Category:No Kills